


Tonight You're Perfect

by electricmindart



Series: Let's Play/Rooster Teeth Fics [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Self-indulgent Micheoff fluff, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 17:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11833722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricmindart/pseuds/electricmindart
Summary: There's a few distractions for Michael, but the biggest one is what Geoff wants to do.





	Tonight You're Perfect

When Michael had gotten to work, he was surprised to find Jeremy absent from him desk. It was obvious he had arrived beforehand, early as usual, but left for something. In hindsight, that was weird of him - usually he was plopped down in his chair ready to work or even was already working.

Even stranger was the sight of Geoff coming in early, giving Michael a wholly greeting smirk. A few bounces of small talk back and forth got them to wake up more, luckily, and got them going for the day.

Of course Geoff was already starting his absurd sugar intake for the day. Michael took note, perhaps staring slightly too long at the sight of Geoff elbow-deep in a gigantic bag of Skittles, of the fact that he really was very proud.

“Hey,” the gent called, arm still half in the bag, “Michael, you alright?”

Michael snapped out of it, shaking his head. 

“Huh? Oh, yeah. Just thinking, you know?”

“Anything interesting going on in there?” Geoff tapped his temple, motioning to his head.

“Nah. Just early bullshit. The schedule for today and all that.”

A simple nod and the other man turned back to his candy.

After Jeremy had come back, looking slightly disheveled and texting someone, the others started coming in and getting work done. Just a regular work day full of mayhem, Gavin being Gavin, and games.

The only thing that felt odd was the absurd amount of times Michael found himself alone talking to Geoff. The universe seemed to want him to have a heart attack or something. His fondness for Geoff stretched further than how proud he was that he had quit drinking. One look from the older gent had Michael’s heart fluttering.

Something about the way Geoff smiled was too easy and too… flirtatious. It seemed as though every moment he would look at Michael with the same lazy grin, he was thinking of something…

■■■ ■■■  
■ ■ ■ ■  
■■■ ■■■

Here they were, end of the day and surprisingly two of the last ones to leave for the night. Geoff was slowly packing it in, methodically slow, while the lad was trying his best to deal with turning off several systems. He had finished before Geoff was, only having his steps towards the door be interrupted.

“Hey Michael?”

Michael turned on his heel, glancing back to see the only other man in the office on his feet, making his way around the desks.

“Need something, Geoff?”

“I guess you could say I do…” The gent turned his attention to the air, listening to the music he had started playing from his computer. Michael heard it too after a second.

The song seemed very familiar, having Geoff’s taste written all over it. Something punk, but acoustic.

“Music?”

The gent took Michael's hand. “Dance with me? Like… the slow dance kinda shit. Sappy and stuff.”

_Badum. Badum. Badum. Badum._

The younger could feel his heartbeat in his throat, hand involuntarily wrapping tighter around Geoff’s. He was swept off course of coherent thought, drowning in those tired, blue eyes. His whole face read sincere and caring.

“Michael?” His name sounded beautiful said so innocently by Geoff. Soft, gentle, curious, amused.

“Sorry, sorry. I got distracted.”

The gent’s brow raised as if to ask _we're the only ones here - what could distract you?_

“Sort of related to your question,” Michael admitted, feeling a blush creep up his neck. “I've gotta say - holy shit your eyes are… wow.”

Geoff laughed, stepping closer and setting a hand on the lad’s hip. “That's very sweet. No come on and dance, fucker. It's YouTube - this song will only last so long.”

Michael chuckled as Geoff hummed to the tune, placing the younger’s hand on his cheek under his own. The lad’s free hand found itself on Geoff’s bicep.

“Hey Geoff?” He spoke up, a soft smile to show off his dimples just enough. Though the phrasing was crass, the words were as light and playful as any other jest when he said “Why the fuck are we doing this?”

The tattooed hand fell away from Michael’s own, leaving it on his face.

“Well, Michael, I just can't help it. You're a good guy. You're also a really pretty guy and I can't help but just get, like, magnetized by you. Y’know?”

“I know that exact feeling.”

They swayed there for a bit longer, the song no longer anything familiar that Geoff was playing. It was Michael who broke the silence again after a while passed.

“Hey…”

“Hmm?”

“Kiss me.”

There wasn't a moment of hesitation before Michael felt one arm around his lower back and a hand on his cheek as warm lips touched his own. He returned the kiss by sliding his arms around Geoff’s neck.

There were no fireworks like all of the novels and movies make it out to be, just a soothing air of comfort and love enveloping them. Something about it seemed to join them there into one unit.

It felt like forever before they parted, before Michael was swimming in blue eyes and a gentle hold.

“I don't think you know how long I've been waiting for you to tell me to kiss you, but you're welcome to guess what ‘a pretty damn long time’ sounds like.”

“Hey, I've been thinking of your lips all goddamn day so…” The freckled lad cut himself off with a cheeky smile.

It didn't take long for Geoff to press another chaste kiss to Michael's lips and disentangle himself from his arms, much to the younger’s discontent.

“Hey asshole, where are you going? Don't leave.”

“Sorry, dude, we should be getting home.”

…

Michael snatched his arm before he could go too far. “Wanna come to my place? I can make dinner and we can watch some Sunny together.”

“Y’know… why not? That sounds great.”

He didn't know what it was about that moment, but something about the way Geoff smiled, grabbing his things and interlocking his hand with Michael’s mad the lad’s heart flutter in joy.

“Hey one last thing?”

“What’s that?”

“Thanks.”


End file.
